User talk:Fairly/Archive 1
This is the first archive of my talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the File:OpFOUNTAINDC.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:35, September 23, 2009 Thank you I'm glad there finally someone else here who going to take this seriously. Welcome to the Code Module, I look forward to working with you Numbuh 3.14 11:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) That would be great ^.^ Numbuh 3.14 11:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Do you want to answer my polls on my user and talk page?--User:Numbuh3 Hi, I upload some Numbuh 3 pics from Op. T.Y.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Do you want to cheak them out?--User:Numbuh3 WHY HELLO THERE Thank you for your welcoming, random stranger I have never met. HI BEX. But, yes. Dear lord do we have a lot of work to do on this Wiki. hi Hi, I just wanted to let you know that another user cleared the Numbuh 3 page. So, can you help me rebuild it?--User:Numbuh3 Hi, my estimate is about 20.--User:Numbuh3 Hi, do you ever watch Total Drama Island? If you do, do you want to join the Total Drama Wiki?--User:Numbuh3 Hi, do you know how to make a edit count page?--User:Numbuh3 I'm not sure how to explain, but I'll explain the best I can, It's like a special page that has all of your edits on it, and there would have to be a user box that says, This user has........edits total.--User:Numbuh3 Operation: P.O.O.L. hi i am Cocsep200 i wrote an edit on negative numbuh 3 since you guys need help but aside from that ,in a episode in operation P.O.O.L. there was DNK weapons based on the KND weapons so should a person write a new article in here about the DNK weapens write back.--Cocsep200 04:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 KND rules. Operation P.O.O.L. and help Media:Example.ogg Hi Fairly i need help, how do add another link and how do I underline a word which leads me to another page.--Cocsep200 05:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 Hi Fairly i am so sorry for me being a anoyying nucience ,so how do put the name on the pages in brackets sorry--Cocsep200 05:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC)--Cocsep200 05:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 Fairly u r a lifesaver thanks, but do i put the []In the user page and how do i do the []--Cocsep200 06:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200. Fairly could you just go on my user page and tell me whats wrong.--Cocsep200 17:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 hi Hi fairly i wont be able to be here because my aunty is going to pick me up at sat-wendsday ed edd n eddy big picture show is at saturday today t 7:00 and sunday at 12:00 pm are you going to see it i am.}--[[User:Cocsep200|Cocsep200] 01:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 Biggest and wierdest promblem Hi fairly so earlier you tried to say that on my user page has a problem of me to add a link,and since i found 1 dnk weapon it is going to be hard for me to do ,oh man.--Cocsep200 02:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 Fairly it seems i dont need to write the dnk weapon S.P.L.A.T.T.L.E. it was already written by someone what a realief.--Cocsep200 03:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 Hello Hi Fairly, Are you a Chad Dickson/numbuh 274 fan,too?Because I am.Do you prefere Sector Z better than DCFDTL?Write on my talk page.--Numbuh_374 Hi Again Hi again,it's me the Chad Dickson fan again.Say do you or someone else here on this wikia knows or has Mr. Warburton's (the creator of KND) email?I am a really big fan of KND and Chad Dickson of course and I really wanna ask questions about the show.I wanna ask a couple of questions about Numbuh 274,KND and will there be a season 7 (You can never be too sure).I f you don't know then it's ok,at least you responded on my message.You could ask some othere KND fan if he/she knows.I only know Mr. Warburton's Facebook profile http://www.facebook.com/people/Tom-Warburton/560194893 but my mother doesn't let me use Facebook.Oh and by the way I'm happy there is another Chad Dickson fan here,do you know something about him exept for the information on this wikia?Hope you respond.--NUmbuh_374 December 15, 2009 (UTC)Numbuh_374 Hi Me Again Hi it's me again Numbuh_374 the 274 fan.By the way do you want we to be friends?It seems no other fan is around here exept for you.It looks like the KND forums became very empty all of a sudden ever since KND was over but who knows maybe one day season 7 will appear and KND will be back.I just wish KND never stops.I liked it from the very first episode.My first character I ever liked was Numbuh 1 after that Numbuh 4 until episode 10 the first season when I saw Chad Dickson.Ever since then Numbuh 274 became my favourite KND character and always will be.I wonder what wood happen IF CHAD DICKSON HAD A LITTLE SISTER.It'll be interesting.I'm looking forward for a reply.By the way thanks again for about asking Mr Warburton about the email.Can you please ask him a question for more information about Chad Dickson,will there be a season 7 and will KND return.Tell him there's a big Numbuh 274 who want to know everything about him.That's all.Thanks for your help.You're awesome! =)--Numbuh_374 Hi from Numbuh 274 fan Wanna make a Numbuh 274 fan forum because I don't know how and I need help.Are there any other fans here in this wikia.Maybe they would like the idea,too.I just wish KND never stopped. Hi form Numbuh 274 fan Is it true that Numbuh 452 is really Numbuh 274's little brother,because I read it in this wikia and said so.I didn't knew Numbuh 452 was he's brother?--NUmbuh_374 Link to a page to be corrected This is the link http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Numbuh_452 Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Fairly!!!--Numbuh_374 Yes? Ahh...yes, I would like you to submerge it into a subpage but there not my pages. They belong to my friend Scar34 and I think he would like them to stay how they are but maybe we should have a "Fan Operative" article or something to put people's fan made operatives in.--Intrudgero98 12:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi, somebody blocked me from the Total Drama Wiki until next Saturday. I think.--Numbuh3Puffle 00:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay then just move them under a user page.--Intrudgero98 20:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm not blocked on here. But I'll be unblocked on Total Drama Wiki on Saturday. Oh and would you like to be in the Numbuh 3 Fan Club?--Numbuh3Puffle Do you think I can be the wikias admin? It would be a good achievement for me. Can you make me one?--Numbuh3Puffle Image Voting Hey, I've been thinking we should start a FI Voting. Featured Image Voting, where users can vote for an image or images. Do you think we should start one? The Total Drama Wiki has one. --Numbuh3Talk Hey, heres a user box that the top editors can put on their pages. Oh and do you think we should start a Featured Image voting?--Numbuh3Talk Hi... I assume that you know alot about this Wiki, since you were the one that deleted most of my former work here.... Where do I put my own-created work without setting off people? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 22:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Uhh...I did not make it. Maybe it was another user.--Numbuh3TalkCheck out my wiki Thanks, but I need to ask for a favor, which I'm not sure you will do for me... Could you please just temporarly restore som of my work, so I can copy it and place it on a page under my User name? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Do you want to join the wiki I made? Just click the link on my signature, that says (Check out the wiki I made).--☻Numbuh3☻TalkCheck out my wiki I made Instructions Hi! Fairly I was just new in this website can you give instructions-- 19:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It's me Uuh Fairly i send message about the instructions--Daiki 341 19:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) How long... HOW LONG YOU STAY A-- 17:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC)WAKE Forever? :| fairly 23:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Do you want to join the wiki i made? It needs users. Heres a link: http://playgames.wikia.com/--☻Numbuh3☻Check out some of this action Check this out I'll just pick a random song and quote it and no I did not write it. Once upon a time there was girl you wouldn't really call her typical had her own definition of cool she lived in her own would...she had her own style her own rules... she played along like was usual... noboby really even knew her name so her life was one big gaaaaaaaaaame...she's got her hair up in the clouds shara shara and known she'll come down shara shara... she can't get to bed shara shara she's got the song stuck her head (her head).....dreaming a day until she did ever since she was a little kid all the teachers thought that she was low but she was just dreaming about her show (her show) and when they told her she's dolorous she anat care she's just oblivious she likes to make everyone carious and one day she's gonna be famous (famous) she's got her hair up in the clouds shara shara and known she'll come down shara shara she can't get to bed shara shara she's got the song stuck in her head (her head)............................ shara (shara) shara (shara) shara (shara) shara (shara) shara shara she's got her hair up in the clouds shara shara and known she'll come down shara shara she can't get to bed shara shara she's got song stuck in her head...her head her head her head her head her head her head........ THE END--Numbu did you know? did you know that numbuh 64 of Jamica was seen in the background as a seniorsitizombie in Operation Z.E.R.O. ? hi... i'm new i have no idea what to do if this isn't the creator or something i'm and i'll look again I checked my main edits, and it looks like I should become an admin. So can I become one? Oh and would you like to vote in the image voting I made on here? Just type: Kids Next Door: Featured Image Voting. I thought I could make one be cause Total Drama Wiki has one.--N3Takling Puffles Numbuh 86 if anyone can find a better picture of Numbuh 86, that would be great.